Heart of a doll
by DarkPheonix 666
Summary: Rurijou is sick of being neglected by Enju due to his affections for Sakura and after thinking of how Sakura talks so highly of Oura she seeks him out to see if he is really as wonderful as she claims! Enju&Sakura, HayatexRurijou, SakuraxOura, SakuravsRurijou, KohakuvsRurijou, RujijouxOura
1. Chapter 1

Rurijou sat on the edge of the balcony of the temple pagoda hideout base. She was in a particularly melancholy/ pissed off mood; and for a very good reason indeed.

Enju was in his chambers and cozying up to Sakura-Hime by combing her hair not to mention stroking it and the occasional hugs. He would also comment on her cute face and adorable personality which he loved so much.

Rurijou snarled "What's so f*****g great about princess Sakura anyway" she muttered angrily clenching her teeth and fists. She punched the wall leaving a dent and several cracks while tears welled up in her eyes "I was made in her image but I have shorter hair, bigger busts to boot and a MUCH better figure" she said wiping away the tears crossly. She then thought of Prince Oura; Sakura's fiancé and how close they were and how much she cared for him. Rurijou sighed heavily "I wonder if he really is as wonderful as that little bitch says" she said irritably. Rurijou then smirked deviously "I'll just have to test him out" she giggled.

_**Meanwhile at Oura's mansion**_

Oura was in his room sulking and worrying about Sakura constantly and whether or not she was hurt or being tormented in any way. Secretly he was also eager to hold her as he was becoming rather horny by thinking about Sakura so much.

Kohaku suddenly appeared on the balcony swiftly then got to her feet "Prince Oura it's not good to isolate yourself so much you haven't eaten in days I'll ask one of the servants to get you some food" she said worriedly but in a stern tone.

"…No" he said quietly stunning Kohaku causing her to turn and face him.

"Prince Oura what are you saying you can't…" she began worriedly attempting to approach him.

Oura snapped "I'LL DO WHAT I PLEASE!" he said angrily his eyes dark scaring Kohaku and causing her back away fearfully "…when I lost Sakura my heart was torn from me" he said more calmly but still in an angry tone.

"Oh is this a bad time?" a familiar voice said to which Rurijou appeared wearing her sexy Chinese moon attire while her arms were folded as she leaned against a tree.

"RURIJOU!" Oura said angrily while Kohaku got into attack mode.

Rurijou sighed and knocked Kohaku to the ground injuring her then raised her arms "Will you relax I've not come to hurt you but I have come for something that might interest you" she said deviously.

Oura went quiet and became intrigued but remained silent in case this was a trick so he remained where he was.

Kohaku however was more upfront about her feelings "Do you take us for fools?! We are already aware of your intense hatred of Princess Sakura you've come to harm her Fiancé to get back at her right?" she said fiercely.

This was the last straw for Rurijou and she clenched her fists her body trembling with rage "YOUR WRONG!" she snapped angrily her voice breaking shocking them both. Her eyes welled up and a few tears spilled over despite her brave facade.

Kohaku calmed herself and lowered her guard a little but not completely as she was aware of Rurijou's tricks and devious nature and wasn't about to be fooled.

Oura on the other hand was more calm and reasonable but still concerned about Rurijou's unhappiness but was still on his guard "Rurijou what's bothering you so much that you would come to us unless you want to aid us in locating Sakura?" he said.

Rurijou shook her head "I can't disobey my master" she said sadly but then smiled gently still looking melancholy "I just got wondering as of late if you're really as wonderful as the princess claims" she said nervously.

Kohaku became agitated at this comment "You think the prince is not a great person how dare you!" she said attempting to attack Rurijou in order to defend Oura's pride. Oura told Kohaku to settle down to which she sulked in the corner and muttered that "nobody let her get her own way" and that Oura was "stupid" and an "idiot".

Oura rested his chin on his hands and looked at Rurijou "what brought this on all of a sudden Rurijou usually you'd just attack Sakura without any remorse why the holding back it's not like you?" he said curiously.

Rurijou blushed and bowed her head a little "I…I want…I want to stay here for a while…it's just so I can understand the princesses feelings a bit better" she said nervously.

Kohaku wasn't buying it "Yeah right there's more to it you're not a sweet innocent girl Rurijou it's just not in your nature" she said swiftly pulling out a few Shurikens knives to threaten her into speaking.

Rurijou became even redder in the face and a bit more pissed off "Ok ok geez…" she said irritably then rubbed the back of her head nervously then said "I also wanted to see for myself how it feels to be loved by you since Sakura makes such a big deal of you" she confesses.

Oura chuckles to himself and then gets to his feet and tilts Rurijou's head back shocking her "As you wish, I was planning on using this as an opportunity to get Sakura back just now" he said deviously with a charismatic smile.

Rurijou blushes but gets to her feet nervously to distract herself "Then it's settled I'll take Sakura's place until you rescue her from Master Enju" she said nervously in a proud tone.

"Wait just a second!" a stern voice said rather firmly from behind them to which Byakuya was standing in the doorway.

Rurijou sighed crossly "Oh great granny is gonna use me to locate Sakura after giving me a lecture on why I cannot be trusted". Oura and Kohaku sniggered quietly but stopped when Byakuya glared at them sharply.

"*ahem* I was about to say that your plan seems very ideal and very sly but we have 3 main problems here that need to be discussed" Byakuya said sternly.

Rurijou was losing her temper due to the lack of trust and support "Oh yeah like what old hag?!" she snaps irritably to which Byakuya bonks her on the head to silence her.

Byakuya sits on her knees resting her hands on her lap then says "The first problem is Rurijou's water intake…" she starts calmly to which Rurijou jolts and goes stiff.

Kohaku hits her fist on her palm "Oh yeah that's true cos she's made of wood Rurijou needs to absorb water unlike the other moon beings" she says sternly.

Rurijou sits quietly bowing her head "he'll get rid of me I just know it nobody wants a doll whose simply useless and burdensome" she thinks to herself.

Oura looks at Rurijou then says "well she can use the bathing room whenever she needs too and hot water will take a shorter period of time and absorb faster" then smiles at Rurijou to reassure her.

Kohaku sighs "Me and Hayate will guard the door when she's absorbing water so nobody goes in" she says stubbornly.

Byakuya smiles "Good now that's problem one solved what about her behaviour" she says top which everyone eyes her sharply.

Rurijou blinks innocently "What? Why are you all staring at me like that?" she asks curiously.

Kohaku frowns "Oh come on Rurijou we know what a mischievous and cunning bitch you are we can't trust you" she says crossly.

Oura becomes more serious "Well then you'll all have to watch her closely but we'll take it in shifts such as Kohaku then Hayate and or Asagiri who'll switch with someone like Byakuya or the ladies in waiting" he said. The others agreed and then discussed an order for their duties and then wrote it down on a piece of paper to which Byakuya took for safe keeping.

Rurijou was curious about the third problem as she couldn't think of one "Those are my main problems which I commend you for but I don't have a third as far as I am aware" she says sternly.

Byakuya smiles deviously "Not true you were originally a demon in the form of a jewel that absorbs life energy to live so you need to absorb one of our energies but who and how?" she says thoughtfully.

Oura sighs and then says "I'll do it..." to which everyone gasps and stares at him.

Kohaku panics "But Aoba you're cursed and your life energy is weak enough already" she says worriedly.

Oura smiles "its ok I mean I can give her energy through physical contact right" he says cleverly.

Kohaku looks confused "You mean by kissing well that's ok I guess" she says sternly.

Oura becomes nervous about explaining the last part "Y…Yes there's that but…um...in order to...uh fully restore her energy I…uh have to well…" he stammers nervously.

Kohaku watches him in adoration "yes…Yes please continue!" she pleads.

Rurijou groans crossly "Oh for crying out loud" she mutters "ITS SEX YOU MORON SEX!" she yells at Kohaku.

Kohaku goes quiet then yells tearfully "BUT AOBA YOU CAN'T YOU HAVEN'T EVEN TOUCHED SAKURA YET!"

Rurijou smirks her eyes shining "Ooo so I get the prince's first time lucky me" she says licking her lips deviously.

Byakuya sighs "It may be a harsh decision but it's the only way since Oura is not a demon like Enju" she says sadly.

Rurijou hugs Aoba "Let's get to know each other better cutie" she teases then kisses him on the cheek making him blush.

Byakuya sighs heavily "This is going to be interesting" while the Kohaku yells at Rurijou for flirting with Oura.


	2. C2: My life now

Rurijou was sat on the porch wearing one of Sakura's Kimono's gazing at the sky while cherry blossom petals gently blew past her in the wind. Her hair was loose with 2 twisted curls either side of her head pinned down. She never thought that being away from Enju and the other moon beings could make her feel so free inside.

Suddenly she felt a hand rest upon her head making her jump "Hayate?!" she said hopefully with a smile on her face but was disappointed when it turned out to be Aoba.

"I see so you were expecting someone else I'm hurt" Aoba said with a hurt look.

Rurijou crossed her arms unimpressed "If you can fool Sakura with that charade then she must be an idiot" she said bluntly.

Aoba was impressed "Your no idiot are you Rurijou but didn't you say yourself that you wanted to see why Sakura loves me so much?" he teased winking at her.

"I guess but all you've done is tease me and act like an idiot so far I don't see what her deal is" Rurijou said crossly folding her arms.

Suddenly Aoba saw Fujimurasaki coming so he grabbed Rurijou quickly and forced a passionate and intense kiss upon her taking her by surprise.

Fujimurasaki walked past casually but glanced at Aoba and Rurijou feeling despondent but acted as though nothing was wrong.

After his uncle was gone Aoba pulled away from Rurijou "Sorry my uncle is just usually all over Sakura and tries to steal her away so I acted upon instinct" Aoba apologized.

Rurijou said nothing her face red she had been taken by surprise by Aoba's kiss but more to the point she had LIKED it and usually she was doting after her beloved master Enju.

Rurijou turned away quickly "No problem I mean you like Sakura not me right?" she said proudly not wanting to give away that she was actually embarrassed.

"Ok well I'll leave you to your thoughts" Aoba said getting up but he felt a tug on his sleeve preventing him from leaving then realized it was Rurijou.

She had her head bowed to hide her blushing face "C…Could you stay with me a little longer…Aoba" she said shyly her voice slightly sharp.

Aoba smiled "Sure I can but I thought you didn't like me and the whole kissing thing was for show" he teased.

"Hey I said I wanted to get to know you and I do but first I just wanna get to know you better and enjoy your company!" Rurijou snapped trying to hide her embarrassment.

Aoba smiled and sat beside her to which Rurijou sat between the arches of his legs and allowed him to wrap his arms around her waist "As you wish Princess Rurijou" he teased in a whisper into her ear.

_**Later**_

Rurijou went for a walk around the garden sighing crossly "What am I doing I'm supposed to be in love with Enju and Hayate is my crush so why did I behave that way with Prince Oura?" she thought to herself crossly.

"You and Aoba seem to be getting close" a cross voice said from behind her.

Rurijou turned to see a very annoyed Hayate standing behind her "H…Hayate you saw that!" she said nervously. She did want to seduce Aoba and discover his true nature but she was still had a crush on Hayate.

"I see that you're shameless when it comes to using others as pawns even if it means hurting others!" Hayate snapped tears welling up to which he turned away in attempt to hide them. His heart felt crushed as he remembered the image of Rurijou kissing Aoba he knew it was only for show to prevent suspicion but he hated it even so.

Rurijou approached Hayate and wrapped her arms around his waist "Dear Hayate I could never ever forget you I just have to act like Sakura in order to fool everyone I don't really love him" she reassured him but deep down she was unsure since she knew unavoidable things were to happen in the future that could close the gap between them.

Hayate turns to Rurijou and grabs her shoulder's firmly "I can't deny it anymore Rurijou I LOVE you and even if we're enemies I want you to stay beside me forever!" he said firmly.

"H…Hayate" Rurijou said in shock but before she could say another word Hayate crashed his lips forcefully onto hers and kissed her passionately. She usually would have hit him due to embarrassment and ran off but this time she clung to his shirt and closed her eyes returning the kiss.

_**At Moon being den**_

"RURIJOU...RURIJOU...RURIJOU!" Enju called loudly calling her name over and over he had not seen her for at least a fortnight and was concerned about what she was up to but he was suspicious that she had not attacked Sakura either.

"What is the matter Master Enju?" MaiMai asked curiously a cheeky smile on his face.

"MaiMai have you seen Rurijou she's been missing for over a fortnight and I'm concerned about her" Enju said sternly.

"So you finally realized your feelings Master Enju?" MaiMai teased.

Enju bonked him on the head sternly "Nothing of the sort she is merely another minion and she is useful to me" he said irritably but in truth he did miss her mischievous behaviour and cunning smile.

"Perhaps she attempted to try and kill Prince Oura herself or was kidnapped by the emperor" Shuri suggested.

Enju's eyes widened as he imagined Rurijou being tortured and killed by the emperor the way he was and felt a pain in his chest while the image flooded his mind.

_**Enju's vision**_

_Rurijou is naked and chained to a dungeon wall her long hair covering her chest and flowing down her back. Her body is covered in deep cuts and bruises and whip marks while silent tears spill over her cheeks._

"_Tell us where Enju is you BITCH!" The emperor demands his voice sharp._

"_P…Please release me…Master Enju….HELP MEEEE!" Rurijou screams loudly her eyes widening in fear._

_**Now**_

"We must find her at ONCE!" Enju ordered fiercely to which the others obeyed.

MaiMai and Shuri were the first group and searched the forests and villages near the castle in case she was hiding to make sure she wasn't caught or was injured.

Sakura and Ukyo searched caves, lakes, and rivers then castles in case she was hiding or rejuvenating herself but more importantly that she wasn't being cocky and take down the emperor alone.

Later the others met up with Enju and discussed their luck so far "So what did you pick up? were you able to find her?" Enju asked hopefully.

MaiMai shook his head sadly "She wasn't at any of the residing villages and nowhere to be seen in the forest".

"I couldn't sense her aura anywhere around here" Shuri said with a concerned look.

"All of the caves were just inhabited by creepy animals or empty and she wasn't in disguise anywhere in the nearby palace's" Sakura said feeling disheartened.

Enju stroked her head gently "Don't worry Sakura you tried your best" he said kindly.

"There was no sign of her at the lakes or rivers near here which is unusual for her" Ukyo said with a thoughtful look.

Enju looked concerned and worried "Rurijou where did you run off to?" he said quietly his eyes filled with sadness.

_**At Aoba's estate**_

Rurijou lay on Sakura's bed wearing white bed robe and her hair tied into a bun. She had recently soaked up water to allow her to move and Byakuya had told her something that she had been dreading to hear since she arrived.

_**Flashback**_

_Rurijou was dressing herself after taking a long soak to rejuvenate her body "Ah that felt nice. Taking a long soak in a fresh spring is great in warm weather" she sighed pleasantly pulling on a white robe._

_As she entered Sakura's room Byakuya, Hayate, Kohaku and Aoba were waiting for her "Oh what are you guys doing here?" she asked nervously not liking the way Kohaku was glaring at her._

"_Rurijou the time has come for you to absorb Prince Oura's energy" Byakuya said sternly._

_Rurijou felt a sharp pain in her chest "Already?! But I haven't been with him that long its only been 3 weeks" she thought to herself._

"_But does she HAVE to?" Kohaku tearfully as she was furious at the situation._

_Byakuya nodded "If she does not Rurijou will fall apart and return to being a stone who absorbs life once more instead of the form she has now" she said solemnly._

_Rurijou jolted fearfully she LOVED having her own body to vanish into being a jewel again would tear her apart. Tears began to well up in her eyes at the thought of leaving behind Hayate._

_Aoba put his arm around Rurijou and pulled her into his embrace "No worries Byakuya you leave it to me and I'll pump Rurijou so full she'll explode" he teased._

_Hayate glared baring his teeth angrily and got up and left unable to face Rurijou knowing she would be held by Aoba to which Kohaku followed to console him._

_**Now**_

Rurijou turned onto her side facing the garden "How did things become like this?" she thought as tears rolled down her cheeks "I'm so confused Hayate help me" she sobbed silently.


	3. C3: Sacrifices to survive

**Sorry for the late update**

**can someone please leave at least ONE review?!**

**I work hard on these stories and hate being jerked around. I always believe you must "Give" in order to "Receive"**

**much appreciated**

**Gothgirl3000**

* * *

Rurijou sat quietly on the futon. Tonight was the night that Aoba was to make love to her in order to offer her energy. She felt terrible about what she was about to do but there was no other way.

Hayate had stormed off into the woods to stay away from the castle. He had been too upset to speak to either of them and felt betrayed. The look of anger, pain and hurt on his face had been too much for her to bear.

Kohaku had been just as upset and followed Hayate. She had given up her feelings for him but was there for moral support as a friend. Before leaving she had called Aoba "A heartless jerk" because he was betraying Sakura and Hayate.

Lord Fujimurasaki had congratulated them but seemed very distant and cold. It was obvious he was upset about the whole thing. It was true he had given up on pursuing Sakura but his feelings for her had not altered.

As preparation she had been forced to take a herbal bath to purify her body. She had been dressed in a white bed robe and her hair had been tied into a tight topknot bun.

Byakuya had explained this was mandatory for any Auspicious night as a couple. She had also sworn secrecy of this event from Sakura to prevent any arguments between herself and Aoba. She had also forced this rule on the others who had agreed after much argument.

She sighed heavily "Am I doing the right thing? I could just ask Hayate for energy but that would weaken him" she thought to herself. Deep down she wanted her first time to be with him but fate had obviously had something else in mind.

"Good evening Rurijou" Aoba said politely. His kind tone made it all the more harder for her to go through with this act.

Rurijou turned to look at him and her eyes widened in shock. She knew he was a good looking guy but now he looked almost godlike.

Rurijou felt her cheeks burning and clasped her face shyly. She had never been so attracted to a human before but somehow it felt right.

He approached the futon and sat opposite her quietly. He gazed at her quietly for a while and said nothing.

It was amazing how much she resembled Sakura herself. She only difference was her marks from the spell, her larger bust size and her hair reached her waist while Sakura's reached her knee's. Their hair colour and eye colour was a large difference as Sakura's was brown and Rurijou's were pink.

"Just get on with it. I already feel like a traitor to Hayate as it is" Rurijou said crossly. The guilt and shame was eating away at her making her feel worse slowly but surely.

Aoba smirked "Sorry no can do" he teased playfully. He knew she hated being teased but had to be obedient tonight so he was enjoying being the dominant role for once.

"What do you mean?" Rurijou demanded crossly. She reached out to slap him but Aoba grabbed her arm and pinned her down.

Rurijou was taken aback by this and was unable to move as his legs were tightly bound around hers so she couldn't move. Instead she simply glared angrily at him and bared her teeth.

"I'm not an idiot Rurijou. I know your attracted to me and I have been missing Sakura so I'm going to take my time and enjoy this moment" Aoba said sternly.

During their many interactions in the passing days she had complained less and actually begun to accept his affection. She had not revealed this but her body language and reactions had given her away.

Rurijou's eyes widened in shock "I thought you loved Sakura?! Are you saying you're going to cheat on her!" She snapped crossly. She may have not liked Sakura but loyalty was important to her.

Aoba sighed heavily "Not exactly. I do love Sakura more than anything but I have become attracted to you due to your fiery nature and similarity to her. I want to get to know you Rurijou and I know Hayate will hate me for this but I can't help myself" he explained sternly.

Rurijou blushed and went quiet avoiding eye contact. She was somewhat flattered by this but still felt guilty as she would be betraying Hayate. It was true she was somewhat attracted to him but Hayate was her first REAL love.

Aoba smirked "Given up already?" he teased. It was unlike her to give up so easily when in any kind of fight or argument with anyone.

Rurijou scowled "Like hell I have!" She snapped and kneed Aoba in the crotch. She may have been embarrassed but she was not a pushover by any means.

Aoba was taken by surprise and grabbed his crotch releasing her. He had gotten carried away in his teasing and lowered his guard allowing her to attack.

Rurijou backed away quickly taking this opportunity to escape. By performing this act she was betraying Hayate and she would never be able to face him again.

"Do you want to die?" Aoba said in a pained voice. His groin still ached from the impact of Rurijou's knee but he was still going to keep fighting.

Rurijou stiffened and hugged herself "I...I can use Hayate for energy. It doesn't have to be you" she said defiantly.

Aoba sighed heavily "If it could be that way I would allow it. However since you are acting as Sakura you must perform certain duties. If you are seen around him too much people will get suspicious" he explained.

It was true that nobody had caught onto her act as of yet. The people who did know were keeping quiet about it and those who didn't know simply thought the princess was acting strange.

"I can hypnotize them. There's no saying they won't be easily persuaded" Rurijou said crossly.

Aoba sighed heavily "If that were possible I would have asked Byakuya ages ago. I'm sorry Rurijou but this is the only way. I don't feel right about this either but I can't go against these decisions" he explained firmly.

Tears began to roll down her cheeks. She hated herself for what she was about to do and couldn't accept that it was necessary to survive. She cupped her hands over her face and sobbed.

"Why?! Why do I have to HURT Hayate this way in order to LIVE?!" Rurijou wept angrily. She felt so unclean and tainted doing such a terrible thing.

Aoba wrapped his arms around her slowly "Because that's life. We all have to do things we hate at some point in our lives" he whispered into her ear gently.

Rurijou knew deep down he was right. She just felt so unclean about what she was about to do.

"I promise I'll be gentle" Aoba said gently. He knew that despite the label of "Lover" Enju had given her it was obvious he had never touched her.

Rurijou turned to face him with an icy glare her face tearstained "You'd better find another way. I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I had to hurt Hayate like this again" she scowled angrily.

Aoba smiled "I promise" he said kindly.

Rurijou closed her eyes slowly and allowed Aoba to kiss her instigating the intercourse. It pained her greatly to have to do such a thing but until an alternate method could be found she had no other choice but to comply.

"Forgive me Hayate..." Rurijou thought to herself. She felt worse about the fact that she was enjoying herself deep down she

"Forgive me Sakura..." Aoba thought to himself.

"But until I can find another cure. I am forced to betray you" The pair said simultaneously to themselves.


	4. C4: Betrayal or duty

Rurijou sat in Sakura's chambers quietly. Her heart was full of pain, anger and self hatred. She had committed a cruel act with Prince Oura of which she could never forgive herself.

He had been so passionate and intense with her that she had cried out an awful lot. There was no doubt that Kohaku and Hayate would not of heard them which made her feel worse.

It was clear that she felt a fondness for Enju because he was her master but due to his neglect and harsh treatment she had abandoned him and her love had turned to hatred.

But in Hayate's case it was different and much more complicated. Hayate had visited her when she was lonely while she was absorbing water. They had laughed together, shared secrets and grown fond of each other. His kindness, thoughtfulness, understanding nature and sacrificial nature had made her look at him differently.

She cupped her hands over her face in shame and began to sob quietly. She hated herself for hurting Hayate like this. If only she could disappear and prevent any more suffering to others.

"We need to talk" A familiar voice said from behind her.

Rurijou froze mid sob and went quiet. She knew who it belonged to without having to say it.

"Stay away from me Hayate! I don't deserve you; Not after what I've done!" Rurijou snapped bitterly. The more he was around her the worse she felt; she had betrayed him and that could not be undone.

Hayate sighed heavily an intense hint of sadness and guilt in his voice. He knew she was hurting but so was he; she had been touched by his best friend and he had always wanted to be her first.

Slowly he approached Rurijou his heart aching and his hands trembling. This was so hard for him after all that had happened. And yet somehow he didn't blame Oura or Rurijou; he blamed Enju.

Enju had not appreciated Rurijou when she was around, neglected her of any needs or desires. He had abused her physically and emotionally making her blame herself for not being the ideal woman.

"Don't blame yourself!" Hayate yelled bitterly wrapping his arms around a shocked Rurijou. He held her tightly breathing in her sweet scent and subtle warmth. She may have been a doll but she had warmth radiating from her soul and carried various scents to blend in as a disguise.

Rurijou was taken by surprise at his affection and was torn between feeling worse and yet comforted by his actions. Her heart was so full of mixed emotions she couldn't think straight.

"But I slept with your BEST FRIEND! I betrayed you and hurt you so deeply. I'm the worst person in the world and I don't deserve your love!" Rurijou sniffed tearfully fighting tears.

Hayate grasped her chin with his hand and turned her head towards him. He kissed her passionately and deeply. He didn't care if anyone saw them; he wanted to reassure and reveal the frustration, jealousy and passion for her.

Rurijou accepted his kiss; closing her eyes and clutching his left arm. She didn't care if Enju didn't want her anymore, she didn't care about what anyone else thought. All she needed was Hayate beside her and everything would be ok.

A gentle breeze blew into the room and blew pink petals onto the floor around them. Rurijou's hair gently blew in the breeze and carrying a few of her tears.

**_after_**

Rurijou walked along the balcony quietly a small blush and shy smile on her face. Hayate's reassurance gave her hope for their future and relationship.

"Good morning Princess" a kind voice said from behind her.

She turned around curiously and was shocked to see Fujimurasaki standing behind her. She had heard he was the next emperor and Oura's uncle. This worried her as she knew he wasn't quite over Sakura yet.

"Good morning your highness" Rurijou said nervously. She wished she could disappear or hide from sight.

Fujimurasaki stared at her thoughtfully; she seemed different but he couldn't pinpoint how. He took a deep breath "Princess?" he asked curiously.

"Yes?" Rurijou squeaked nervously. She didn't want to offend the next emperor and yet she didn't want to give away herself either.

"Have you done something different with your hair? It seems shorter and lighter" Fujimurasaki asked curiously. The Princess had light chestnut brown hair which reached her ankles. Now her hair appeared to be a neon light pink and shorter.

Rurijou froze and began to tremble. She had created a camouflage so she appeared to look like Sakura; but it seemed the Togu had seen through it. She swallowed nervously "I decided to cut it; Its usual length was so annoying so I made it a little easier to deal with" Rurijou lied.

Fujimurasaki smiled "I see that does make sense. However I preferred it as it was but I must say it does look cute on you" He said kindly.

Rurijou sighed a breath of relief hopefully she would be safe; but she was very wrong.

"So How did you change the colour?" Fujimurasaki asked curiously. He had heard of demons naturally having brightly coloured hair; but the princess was half human; so she could only change her hair colour via dye.

"I asked one of my servants to buy me some dye; so I used it to alter my hair colour to look more mature" Rurijou lied. Her heart was racing and sweat was running down her temple and back. She wished he would just leave already.

"I see you've grown closer with Hayate. You two are always together; I suppose I always thought Kohaku and Asagiri were your friends" He chuckled to himself.

Rurijou's eyes snapped wide open; He had _seen _them together? But in what way? While they were kissing or while they were talking? What if he told the servants or even the EMPEROR?!

Fujimurasaki smiled "I see. Well I'm sorry I kept you for so long; enjoy your day princess" he said politely and walked away but not before bowing slightly.

He walked past her slowly brushing against her body gently. He wanted to feel the princess so much; but could only have these few moments with her. However he couldn't deny she had been acting...odd recently. And how she was able to be affectionate with EVERY man she met except him hurt him deeply; it seemed she could be loving but not towards him.

**_Later_**

Rurijou hid in the garden quietly. Fujimurasaki's suspicions worried her; if she was found out she would most likely be killed or even tortured.

Aoba and the others would be branded traitors for harbouring her and most likely be killed or even de-classed by their country.

She fell to her knee's fearfully and cupped her hands over her ears. She clenched her hands into fists and began to sob quietly. "Hayate...please help me...Hayate!" she sobbed desperately.

"Rurijou are you ok?" Aoba asked worriedly approaching her. He had caught a glimpse of her from the balcony; then upon seeing her collapse had worried that she needed more energy.

"Your uncle..."she whispered quietly.

"What happened?" Aoba asked worriedly. She was trembling all over and her eyes were filled with fear and distraught.

"Your uncle! He's _seen _me and Hayate _together_!" she cried desperately.

Aoba's eyes widened in shock and he grabbed her by the shoulders impatiently. "WHAT did he see? What were you doing?!" he demanded crossly.

"I don't _know_! He wasn't exact on the details. That means he could have seen ANYTHING!" Rurijou explained fearfully tears welling up.

Aoba became worried; if his uncle told the emperor what he had seen he would question Hayate. Unless Hayate told the truth (which of course he wouldn't); Rurijou would be captured, tortured for information and then killed. Himself and all the others would be branded traitors and no longer seen as highly by other royalty or aristocrats. Most likely the moon beings would be killed without hesitation including Sakura.

What a predicament they were in; how could such a small thing become such a HUGE problem.

Rurijou grabbed Aoba by the leg clinging to his hakama pants. Her eyes were streaming with tears and she looked almost manic with fear. As if she thought he would beat her then and there.

I'M SORRY! I'M REALLY SORRY YOUR HIGHNESS. PLEASE DONT ABANDON ME!" Rurijou wept loudly. She knew she was troublesome and caused problems but she couldn't return to that miserable life where she was ignored and abused by her master 24/7.

Aoba was stunned by her behaviour change. He was concerned and frustrated about the situation; but in no way was he that angry he would consider taking it out on Rurijou let alone throwing her away. His eyes then snapped open; Enju was never ashamed to physically, emotionally or mentally abuse Rurijou; so she had developed a problem of which she feared being unwanted by others.

He knelt down in front of her and placed his hands on her shoulders "I'm not going anywhere Rurijou; its ok now please stop crying" Aoba cooed gently stroking her hair.

"Y...You promise?" Rurijou sniffed tearfully. Her eyes were red and her cheeks had a semi blush on them from all the crying. She looked so adorable that Aoba couldn't help but become aroused.

Aoba smiled "yeah I promise" he said softly. Rurijou was a delicate fragile person; he had to treat her with care because she was so easily broken by all of Enju's damage.

Rurijou leapt into his arms and clung to him tightly and sobbed even harder. He was so kind to her and forgave her for any mistake she made. She didn't deserve his kindness and yet she appreciated him so much. Despite deeply loving Hayate without question; there was no mistake she was falling for Prince Aoba.


End file.
